


And thou, O wall, O sweet, O lovely wall

by icepixie



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londo's life is full of mazes now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And thou, O wall, O sweet, O lovely wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerverseParagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerverseParagon/gifts).



> The title is from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

Londo dreams of mazes. Sometimes they are mirrored, showing him his own panicked reflection over and over again; other times, they are black and faceless, completely indifferent to him. Once in a while, he finds himself in Babylon 5's hedge maze, and those are the nights he wakes up shouting, bringing Vir running, stumbling and sleepy in his nightshirt.

He has yet to find the exit to any of the mazes his subconscious dreams up. He's tried yelling out his justifications, but as he half-expects, the words do not magically open a way out. "Restore the glory of the empire" merely echoes off the high walls, mocking him.

Lately, he's stopped trying to escape. In his dreams, he slumps against one of the walls, waiting to wake up and spend the day walking through mazes which, for all their invisibility, are no less real.

He's starting to appreciate the solidness of a wall.


End file.
